The SKET Dance's A&A Show!
by Yurachii
Summary: This is a SKET Dance ask-and-answer show. Figure out their answers to the questions and the interesting dares just for them! Readers can participate too, so let's join their show! [Summary sucks, OOC maybe]


**The SKET Dance's A&A Show!**

FF by: Yurachii

(C) SKET Dance by Shinohara Kenta

* * *

Welcome readers to our show (?)!

Firstly, it's just an ask-and-answer-fiction, so you can ask anything you want to our guest for the next edition (I don't know is this okay to make a fanfic like this). They are The SKET Dan, The School Council Team, Agata Saaya and Kibitsu Momoka. You can ask a dare if you want, since there were a lot of fangirls here! For this episode, the author will ask only one question for 5 guests, and Remi will be the MC (actually I couldn't find who's the right one for this position, so I just picked her).

Himeko: Just don't ask me some stupid questions, okay? And, a dare?! What's that suppose to be, huh?! I guess I smell something bad from that word.

Author: *whispered* Just shut up or I'll burn all your Pellocans and kick you out from here! It's my show so stop grumbling and commenting around!

Himeko: O-Okay...

So, let's start the show!

* * *

Remi: Okay, so as the author said, she will ask for 5 lucky guests for a question. Are you ready for this, guys? Ah, make sure that you don't lie to us. *smile brightly*

Bossun: *made a nervous face* Erhm..ehm..I-I guess...I'm ready...

Himeko: No you don't, Bossun! You're really nervous!

Daisy: W.S.D.R (We're Super Duper Ready).

Saaya: *blushed* I-It's not like I'm nervous or anything. I-I won't be lie too, it's disgusting!

Himeko: Huh, what do you mean by that last word?

Remi: Aah, I think everyone's ready, so let's just start the questions!

* * *

[FIRST QUESTION]

Remi: For Himeko, why do you like Pellocans so much even the others said it taste badly?

Himeko: E-Eh, m-me?! *shocked* W-Well yeah, those person actually have a bad taste and a bad tongue! It's super-duper-very-very TASTY! Every taste of them just likes a heaven for me. The composition of its flavor, the various tasty flavors, that makes me want to try and try it again. After that-

Bossun: Cuut~! You the one that have bad taste! That's the worst food that I ever ate!

Himeko: *angry* What did you just said, you stupid-red-caterpillar?! Just go to the doctor after this to make sure that your tongue is completely wrong!

Bossun: My tongue is normal, thank you very much! Just so you know, I've never ate something worse than that thing!

Tsubaki: *stand up from sofa* Can you just shut up?! You guys are confusing me, is it actually tasty or bad?!

Himeko: It is tasty! Really delicious! *stared at Tsubaki* Try this, Tsubaki! It's a miso soup flavour, one of my favorite! *gave him a Pellocan* You won't regret it!

Bossun: NO! Don't you ever try it or you-

Tsubaki: *put the Pellocan on his mouth* Huh, what?

Switch & Michiru: Too late... *sweat dropped*

* * *

[SECOND QUESTION]

Remi: Okay, so the second one...oh, where's Tsubaki?

Momoka: He ran off to the toilet soon after he ate the Pellocan.

Switch: As I thought, it's a dangerous food.

Remi: Ah I see, so this one's for Katou Kiri. If someday you fall in love with a girl, will you still protect Tsubaki? Then tell us the reason.

Katou: That's a stupid question. First, I won't fall in love with someone and I just protecting my President until my last breath as my dedication to him. Nothing but President, who always teach and tell me anything to me.

Mimori: Araa, that's so cute to know. *smile*

Daisy: S.A.D (Sweet And Disgusting).

Switch: I fell kinda badly for you, Himeko. *tap her shoulder* Hoho, you won't get him.

Himeko: *shocked* W-What?! Who wants to get him, huh?! I never say that I want to get him, Switch!

Bossun: Huh, what do you mean by that?! Do you really have a crush on him, Himeko?! *made an irritate expression*

Himeko: Crush?! On him?! No way! *crossed her arms*

Mimori: Araraa, Fujisaki-san, are you jealous? *smile innocently*

Bossun: HELL NO!

Saaya: *blushed and made a jealous face while stared at Bossun* Stupid Bossun...

* * *

[THIRD QUESTION]

Remi: The third one...oh, Tsubaki are you done yet?

Tsubaki: Y-Yeaah... *sound weakly* I swear that's the worst food ever...

Himeko: Huh, now you too?! You two just really same as twins, you guys have a bad tongue.

Tsubaki: It's your tongue actually! I almost die because of it!

Remi: Everyone, be quiet please *smile*. Now for Momoka, is there a person in your heart right now? I mean something like your crush right now.

Momoka: *surprised* W-Whaat..?! *blushed then looked at Switch*

Himeko: Aah, you have one, Momoka? Who's that person?

Momoka: T-That's... *blushed* s-should I have to answer it..?

Remi: Of course sweetie *smile*. So tell us is there any?

Momoka: Eeeh... *sweat dropped and blushed* w-well...y-y-yes, I guess... *stared at Switch for a moment*

Bossun: Switch, what's with you? You seems so quiet and nervous, kekeke.. *made a teasing face*

Switch: Shut up. *sweat dropped*

* * *

[FOURTH QUESTION]

Remi: Well, this is for Tsubaki, and I guess this is a dare.

Tsubaki: D-Dare?! *shocked* J-Just tell me what is it.

Remi: You have to kiss Bossun *smile innocently*.

All the guests: WHAAAAATTTT?!

Tsubaki: THERE'S NO WAY I WOULD DO SUCH THING!

Bossun: I'D RATHER DIE THAN I HAVE TO KISSED BY HIM!

Remi: Ahahaha, I'm kidding. Sorry for making fun of you guys.

Tsubaki & Bossun: THAT'S NOT FUNNY AT ALL!

Remi: Hahaha, okay enough. So Tsubaki, tell your brother right now how much your feel for him and said it honestly from deep of your heart.

Tsubaki: Okay, I see.

*there's a little silence for awhile, then Tsubaki opened his mouth*

Tsubaki: President, I want to tell you something- *faced Agatha*

Bossun: OOI! I'm your brother, not him, you fool! *yelled at Tsubaki*

Tsubaki: Oh, I thought that you changed into President.

Bossun: It's not funny, you know...

*Tsubaki faced Bossun, then he took a deep breath*

Tsubaki: ...you know something, Fujisaki?

Bossun: W-What..?

Himeko: *whispered to herself and blushed* Oh my God, why suddenly my heart beats so fast?

Tsubaki: Ehm, so, you know, I-I...

Bossun: What do you want to talk about exactly? C'mon, I'm waiting here!

Tsubaki: ...just shut up, will you?

*there's a little silence (again) between them. (Well don't you think that there was too much silence between them?)*

Tsubaki: ...okay, I won't replay this so listen carefully. Actually, you know, before we know that we're twins, we just like a cat and a mouse, right? I was shocked when I knew that you're my twins, and it feels so awkward to us. But you know something?

Bossun: ... *started to get nervous*

Tsubaki: *stared at Bossun* From deep inside of my heart, I feel glad because my lost-brother is a brave and a kind guy who always help each other. Actually, I want to know you more as your lost-brother and act like what brothers usually do. So, we can get close and know each other more.

Bossun: *blushed a bit and scratch his head* Y-Y-Yeah...I-I agree w-with you...

Himeko, Momoka, Mimori: *blushed* Kyaaa, so sweet~

Bossun: *still blushed*...

Tsubaki: *whispered to himself* Gaah, this is so embarrassing!

Remi: Oh my, how sweet of you two~

Agatha: *laugh* Ka-ka-ka! You two should be a couple rather than just twins!

Tsubaki: President!

Daisy: D.O.S.

Hani: *whispered to Daisy* Tell to him that it's so disgusting.

Daisy: As she said.

Tsubaki: Ooi! Not you too!

Himeko: *blushed* Aaah, this is what you called with brother complex~

Bossun: We're not like that! And don't imagine something wild about us!

Remi: Okay guys, calm down *smile*. Now let's go to the fifth question.

* * *

[FIFTH QUESTION]

Himeko: Now it's the last question right?

Remi: Yup. We'll continue with the other questions at the next episode. So, this question is for Saaya.

Saaya: *blushed and shocked* W-W-What..? M-Me..?

Remi: Yes honey. Answer it honestly, what will you do if you find out that Bossun have a crush on you?

Saaya: *blushed hard* W-W-Waaa~~ B-B-Bossun...c-c-crush...on m-m-m-meee..?!

Bossun: *turned down his head*...

Agatha: Ka-ka-ka! Finally, my little cute sister becomes a woman. Just dating him already, ka-ka-ka *laugh*! But don't do something bad with him as you want *turned into an evil aura*.

Saaya: *blushed* O-Onii-chaan! I won't do that! Don't think too far!

Himeko: Looks like it will be a long story, huh? Oi Bossun, say something! *shake Bossun's body*

Bossun: *still turned his head down*...

Himeko: What's with him all of a sudden?

Switch: I think he shocked because of that question.

Himeko: Aah, it makes sense I guess.

Saaya: *blushed then looked at Bossun* W-W-Well...of course I'll be happy if he like me as I do. Y-You know, it feels like dream comes true for every girls if they find out that the guy they like have the same feelings with them.

Himeko: *blushed and quiet suddenly*...

Saaya: D-Did I say s-something wrong? D-Don't get the wrong idea there! I-It's not like I really want it or anything... *blushed then looked away*

Remi: No, I guess Bossun will understand it. Right, Bossun?

Bossun: ...

Michiru: I think he still shocked, and he doesn't know what should he say or do. *sweat dropped*

Remi: Ah, I see. Then, see you guys at the next episode with another questions and dares *smile*.

* * *

Thanks for read this ask-and-answer-fiction! I'm really sorry if there were some wrong grammars, bad English, bad story, and too boring for you. If you like it, please fav and review! Oh, don't forget to ask a question or a dare to them in the review^^ just pick the guest that you want to ask and they'll answer it in the next episode. Feel free to ask, but don't ask something like H things.

Hope you like this fic and see you at the next episode!


End file.
